The Lab
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: allons-y-stana asked: Fic Prompt: What would have happened if Rachel hadn't walked in on Cosima and Delphine in the lab?


**A/N: **I wrote this Cophine one shot between early 1.30am and 4am because I was taking a break from my Uni assignment (because shut up, I don't control the muse) and It was going to be so much angstier than this but yeah. Anyways, it's Cosima centric and it's pretty much 100% complete smut. Obvs, since you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to read smut. Anyways, it's only my second every M rated fanfic so I really hope I got the characterisation right. I watched the lab scene like 20 times to write this. Thank you to the amazing allons-y-stana for the prompt "What would have happened if Rachel hadn't walked in on Cosima and Delphine in the lab?" I hope you enjoyed the result. I don't have a beta and I was also sleep deprived so if there's typos please feel free to point them out and I will fix them.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Orphan Black or it's characters_

* * *

"Are you making, like, a shopping list for me?" You ask, trailing your fingers gently over the skin of Delphine's back where her shirt has ridden up as you enjoy the sensation of softness flowing underneath your fingertips.

"I am" Delphine almost whispers to you whilst straightening her stance and flickering her eyes to your lips and leaning closer. You smirk and turn away, teasing, before walking around the lab some more whilst trying to ignore her totally sexy lip bite thing she does that makes you weak at the knees and entirely happy to do whatever she wants.

"Okay, Chill zone up here…" You use this time to get your head together.

(_do you really trust Delphine again? Can you really get back into a sexual relationship with her?_)

You can almost feel the cogs in your brain spinning. God, you need a hit right now,

"with like a persian rug" you turn to Delphine, whose eyes are following you almost hungrily, and you grin and you smirk before you even realise what you're doing.

(_You're only just holding yourself together, no need to complicate things. Why are you always drawn to her like a proverbial moth to a flame?_)

"Aaaand this really nice leather couch…" She turns and chuckles as she goes back to her list and your internal struggle is becoming more and more one sided.

(_She cares about you. She came back even though you told her to leave. Leekie didn't order her to do this for you. To risk everything. But can you let yourself do this?_)

"Hang on, does a genechip system make a two channel array moot?" She asks and your insides feel like they're about to melt.

(_Don't do this. Those puppy eyes aren't going to work this time, you can't just go to putty in her hands…_)

"Moot?" You grin, moving closer and already realising that you're lost as you lean against the metal counter. You use the coldness seeping through your dress as an achor but you're too far gone as you whisper a 'you're too cute' and press your lips to hers in a chaste and loving kiss. You can't help but smile as she tilts her head to remove any and all space between you and she does that lip biting thing again whilst she's pressing her body into you. Warning signs are going off in your head as a pleasant heat runs briefly through your body and you force yourself to push her away a little so you can try to breathe. You look in her eyes and search her face for some kind of proof that she's not lying to you again. You don't think you can take that again.

(…_like whatever, you're dying anyway. Live in the now, Cosima!)_

You pull her in and kiss her hard, all thoughts of the past behind you. You're in the now and currently you are kissing a gorgeous french scientist in your new lab and her hands are running over your bare arms and resting on your stomach and you've never felt more adored. Or turned on.

"Secure?" You manage to gasp out as her soft lips connect with your neck and she's trailing fire across your skin in urgent and loving strokes. Your hand is buried in her blonde curls and your neck is tilted to give her more access. You've never made love in such a public place but now, obviously, wouldn't be a bad time to start.

"Who cares?" She replies as she pulls off her shirt. She's handling you gently, as if you might break, and it begins to annoy you. You don't want to be treated as if you're made of glass. You don't want to be reminded that you probably don't have too much longer to live. You just want her to make you forget everything; your clonage, your disease, her deceit. You make her walk backwards as she's kissing you, driving her towards the only chair in the room that wasn't covered in plastic wrapping. She seems to get the hint because she quickly detatches herself from you to shove your coats onto the floor and pulls you onto her lap. You hike up your dress to your waist and you straddle her lap, kissing her forcefully and digging your fingers into her blonde locks. You press yourself to her, wanting…needing this. Your lips are beginning to ache but you don't care. You need this.

"Cosima…" She breathes into your lips and for a moment you pause, suddenly insecure and unsure of yourself.

"Yeah?" You try to brush off the feeling with a flirtatious grin but it falls when you can tell that she sees right through you.

(_Thats what you get for letting her in when you knew she was your monitor_)

"Cosima…you are sick. I do not want to…merde, I can't see you hurting ma petit amoure" She frowns softly when you make a growl in your throat and she grabs your wrist when you try to remove yourself from her lap.

"Talk to me." She pleads and you almost leave her there, alone in the chair. In your new lab.

"No talking. No more words. I don't want to feel any of that right now. I want you. I need you. I need you to make me feel whole again, to feel HUMAN again, Delphine." You can hear the vulnerability in your voice, so obviously she can too.

She doesn't reply, opting to kiss you hungrily instead. Her fingers are tugging at your dress and you let her pull it off you and you're not sure where it goes because your hands are too busy with her belt buckle and her mouth is busy at your pressure point on your neck. You manage to somehow find enough co-ordination to undo the stupid accessory and unbutton her jeans before you go back to trying to meld your lips together. She tries to stand and you pull her shirt off before you step back and just watch as she pulls off her boots and shimmies out of her black skinny jeans that cling to every single curve. She sits down coyly and makes no attempt to hide her open appreciation for your body. You grin and saunter up to her, straddling her lap again and teasing her lips with yours. She growls and pulls you flush against her body, her hands sliding gently but firmly into your dreadlocks and you almost moan at the skin on skin contact.

"Je t'aime" Delphine whispers into your neck and you stiffen slightly, not ready for such a confession. You tug her head back so that her throat is exposed and begin biting at the soft flesh, intending to leave a mark there. Because she's yours and you want everybody to know it. They all know that you're sleeping together anyway, you might as well make it official. Your hands deftly slide across her ribs and around to the hook on her bra that you manage to open first time and then your lips are on hers again and you've moulded your body into hers and Delphine is sliding your bra off your shoulders.

"You're beautiful" The french scientist whispers as her fingers trail from your stomach upwards and as they leave trails of fire dancing on your skin you're so incredibly glad that you chose a chair in the shadowy part of the room rather than the metal table in full view of all the windows. Her fingers are on your breasts and her full, soft lips are enclosed over your nipple and your hand is buried in her hair. You moan, then, a deep husky sound ripping itself from your vocal chords as she nips and sucks at the sensitive nub and you're aware of a heated throbbing in between your legs. Your fingertips graze her nipples and she gasps against your wet skin and suddenly you dart forward. Your left hand palms her breast as you suck on her neck, your free hand trailing down her ever perfect stomach. You push aside her underwear and somewhere in the back of your mind you note that they matched her bra. She wanted this. You kiss down her neck to her right nipple and she leans back in the chair, effectively arching her back and giving you perfect access to everything you need to. You're too lost in each other to hear the door click so you're none the wiser when Rachel Duncan scurries out of the lab room with a look of embarrassed shock on her face. You run your fingers through the short, coarse hair on her sex before dipping the tip of your middle finger into her deliciously wet folds. She groans as you brush her clit and you grin a little, using your middle and ring finger to apply pressure and rub her in tiny, lazy circles.

"Cosima…" She moans and you're encouraged, rubbing at a steady but slow pace. Her hips buck softly as you repeatedly put pressure on her clit and then her hands are on your face and she's pulling you into the best kiss yet. You've always preferred girls when they're helpless to your touch. You pick up the pace and go back to stimulating her nipple with your mouth as her moans pick up in volume. Suddenly you're all but grateful to Leekie for putting you in such a remote building.

"Cos…ima…merde… oh baiser…" Delphine pants against the skin of your shoulder and you can tell that she's getting closer to climax. You rub frantically, the need to make her orgasm so great that you ignore the dull pain of overworking muscles in your bicep. And you're not sure if it's been minutes or seconds or hours since you began your work but It's all worth it when she stiffens beneath you and all but screams your name in between strings of french that you don't understand. You grin, enjoying the sight of her trying to regain herself.

"I never get tired of that" You tell the french scientist with a smirkwho, once she's recovered, kisses you passionately and orders you to stand. You do as you're told and manage to get the gist when she removes your underwear and then pushes you down in the chair and you stare up at her with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk playing on your lips. Unabashed, you check her out and you swear that you almost stop breathing when she pulls her underwear down her (amazingly long) legs and climbs into your lap. She smells like her perfume and sex and she only turns you on more when her lips enclose, once again, on your nipple and you struggle (and fail) to hold back a moan. True, it had shown when they made love the first time that Delphine had never been with a woman before, but boy had she learned fast. You sigh as her hand tickles along your stomach which causes what feels like butterflies in your stomach (which you know is just epinephrine in your brain and the dopamine being released into your blood stream and the blood rushing to your labia but who the heck cares when she's stroking you like that?) and you pull her into a rouch kiss. She bites at your lip and you moan with an open mouth that she takes as an invitation. She slips her tongue onto yours as she slides her fingers into your folds and you gasp as she easily pushes two fingers into you, slick and heated as you are. Her touch sends shivers down your spine and you moan again, pulling her closer. she's gentle but forceful as she pumps her spectacularly long digits inside you and you close your eyes to fully take in the sensations that you're feeling. You're dimly aware of her body weight leaving your torso but you can't bring yourself to care because she's inside you and her fingers are curling and her thumb is brushing your clit every time and you can't help but feel satisfaction at how quickly she's learned how to please you. You feel a slight breeze on your sex and it registers that her fingers have stopped and you almost whimper until you feel her tongue, wet and hot and strong, lapping deftly at the bundle of nerves. She darts her tongue inside you and you can't stop the moaning now, that is almost constant.

"Delphine" You say, your hand buried in her hair as she looks up at you without stopping her ministrations. She smirks and tweaks your nipple roughly with the hand that was just inside you and you whimper again. She knows you well enough now to know what you like and proceeds to slip two fingers into you again and pump you hard, her lips encircling your bundle of 8000 nerve endings. Your breath starts coming in pants and you can feel yourself winding up. She sucks on the sensitive bud and your body tightens. Your back arches and you gasp as you feel the orgasm rush through you. Your hand clutches at her hair as you enjoy the feeling coursing through you. You hear her chuckling and you open your eye a crack to see her grinning at you from between your legs, her chin glistening. You smile, the dopamine already taking effect as you pull her up to lazily kiss you, tasting yourself on her tongue.

"Hey" you grin as she tears up, looking at you with love in her eyes. She curls in your lap, somehow managing to fit her tall frame against your body with no problems whatsoever.

"Hey" she smiles back softly, wiping the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you too" You whisper.

* * *

_what do you think? Did I do alright?_

_(p.s, this does NOT mean I've given up on SMFTK.)_

~Perita-BrightEyes~


End file.
